There You'll Be
by ktshdw
Summary: Janeway's struggle to conceive finally takes its toll on Chakotay.
1. There1

Name: There You'll Be

Author: Kachina

E-mail: 

Rated: PG-13  
Couples: J/C, P/T  
Timeline: After "Linage" and Baby Fiction

Chapter One:  
  
Kathryn Janeway looked to the ceiling for the 100th time it that last 20 minutes. She  
couldn't sleep. She leaned over to the night stand hoping that she would not wake the  
slumber of her husband Chakotay. There was so much going on her mind she was  
lucky to get any rest at all. Slowly she got up, out of bed and pulls on her robe. B'Elanna would be able to help her out if only she wasn't pregnant herself. She was probably be resting while Tom worked extra shifts so he could take time off for when the baby would arrive. Looking over to Chakotay, she slides out the door quickly. Soon after, she arrived at B'Elanna's door.  
  
The common beep echoed the silent corridors as Janeway looked around. This is what  
she felt like inside, alone without any sound coming through the common busy  
corridors of VOYAGER convinced her even more that she would never feel good  
again. Too much had occurred in such a brief moment of time. Once not very long ago  
she had a child inside her womb and responded to every movement her mother gave.  
Now there was nothing.  
  
"Come In ."  
  
Janeway entered the darkened doorway of her best friend. When ever she felt down she  
know that B'Elanna could cheer her up with just a look. B'Elanna as usual greeted  
Janeway at the door with a smile. For a brief moment, she felt better.  
  
"I hope I didn't wake you."  
  
"Nah, the baby's been kicking all night there was no way that I would have gotten  
any sleep tonight. I was just ready to go to the Mess Hall, I'm sure Neelix is still  
there if you would like to join me."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Together the two women walked down the corridor smiling at the few crewmember  
who where ready to go down for the night. B'Elanna exchanged a few words to her engineering crew as they went on duty. As the doors, hissed open to the Mess Hall Neelix greeted the women with his usual smile and tried to make them comfortable. Bringing them over to a quiet corner where they would have privacy. Janeway never understood how Neelix new she wanted to be alone with her best friend and often wondered if he should be promoted to the ship counselor. A counselorwould be a good addition now to help her bring her feelings to ease. As the women took their seats Neelix brought over a cylinder of coffee for Janeway and a cylinder of spring water for B'Elanna. He knew it was going to be very long night. As he sat down the containers, he smiled and excused himself to the Kitchen to clean up before  
he would close for the night.  
  
"The Mess Hall is open 24 hrs if you need it and I am always here for you if you need  
some help."  
  
"Thanks but I think that B'Elanna can help me through this but if she can't than I  
know who I can go to."  
  
"Hey that's my job well if you call this is job if it were a job than I would not like it at  
all and I do, in fact I love it. I better go the replicator is up and running."  
  
"Thanks Neelix see you tomorrow morning."  
  
When Neelix is out of the room and B'Elanna has checked for eavesdroppers, she  
takes her seat next to Janeway.  
  
"Quarter for your thoughts?"  
  
"I offer you a dollar but currency doesn't exist any longer remember."  
  
"I know, I just was trying to lighten the mood, I know something is bothering you and  
I would like to know what and see if I could help."  
  
"I know you always know when I need you. Remember a few months back when I  
delivered my daughter on that planet."  
  
"Yes, I heard about it. What happened?"  
  
"I went into premature labor because of the beating I received from Redik Tom had to  
perform a cesarean section right there or we both would have died. But something  
went terribly wrong Tom really tried to do everything he could but my daughter  
died anyway."  
  
"I know it's been around the ship. What can I do?"  
  
"Nothing, I'm sure that you hadn't heard the whole thing. Now did you?"  
  
"I suppose not."  
  
"Well when we returned to the ship the Doctor gave me an exam. He told me that I  
would probably never be able to have children or even get pregnant again because of  
what happened unless he would do some surgery."  
  
"Well what have you decided?"  
  
"I know that Chakotay wanted children just as bad as I did, and when I got pregnant  
I hadn't been happier in my life. You should have seen Chakotay's face he looked like  
a kid in the candy store. However, know I don't know if he will ever be able to be that  
happy again. I want to do what is right but I don't know if I can handle the surgery."  
  
"Well what does this surgery involve?"  
  
"I just went to the doctor today, without Chakotay so I can find out what would be  
involved. The doctor has told me that I have a lot of scar tissue around where the  
incision was, that tissue is blocking my tubes and that I could never hold a child inside  
of my uterus."  
  
"I don't know what to tell you. I think you should do what your heart telsl you to do."  
  
"But that's it I'm afraid to get pregnant again so I am afraid to get the surgery."  
  
"Why are you afraid to go through with the surgery; I can tell you want children. Why are you afraid to have more children?"  
  
"I don't know, at times like this I wish we did have a counselor, because I could sure  
use one right about now. We all could. Thousands of light years away from home,  
away from family, our loved ones, Starfleet, Naomi hasn't ever met her father. If we  
keep going at this rate, she will never meet her father. He was such a great man and  
Samantha did right by sending him pictures he may never meet her."  
  
"She loves this ship and she loves everyone on it. She's the sweetest thing, and now  
when this baby comes I know I can always have someone come over and play with her  
when she's older. Maybe even get a sitter a time or two if Samantha would let me  
barrow Naomi for a few hours."  
  
"I'm sure she would. So how is your pregnancy thus far?"  
  
"Oh I have good days and bad days. She likes to keep me up most of the night. When  
I was in my first trimester, I had some scary moments. I almost passed out several  
times, but I didn't have any morning sickness."  
  
"You were lucky than, I had some at times I just wanted to roll up and die, but I got  
through it and as my pregnancy continued I actually felt good about the baby. At first,  
I was scared wondering what kind of place is a starship to raise children. I sat down  
with Neelix and we talked for hours on how wonderful it would be to actually hear the  
pitter-patter of tiny little feet running around the corridors late at night."  
  
"We always could if only you would have let the crew bring their children on in the  
first place."  
  
"But it was only supposed to be a three week trip. I wasn't sure what kind of place the  
badlands were like. Even the name scares me to death so I didn't want any of the  
children to possibly be in danger. I thought I was doing the right thing, now I know  
that our crew will never see their families again."  
  
"This ship is our family, our baby is going to love it here and everyone will love her. So  
no matter what would happen we know that we will always have our VOYAGER  
family."  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"I really think you should have this surgery, it may be dangerous and painful but do  
you really think you could go on without any children?"  
  
B'Elanna smiles and gets up to exit the Mess Hall leaving Janeway in the darkness  
with the company of her thoughts.

Hours go by while Janeway sat in the darkness and stillness alone in the Mess Hall.  
Maybe she should go through the surgery regardless to how painful the doctor said it  
would be. Several more minutes go by and Janeway finally believes that she should at  
least go to sickbay and get the details.  
  
Outside of Sickbay doors Janeway contemplates if she really wants to do what she  
decided earlier and hesitates slightly only to turn away and head back to their  
quarters.  
  
Inside Chakotay is still sound asleep, she was pleased with that and crawled into bed  
next to him. To her surprise he slides his hand over her body and opens his eyes.  
  
"Your feet are freezing, where have you been."  
  
"I had a little chat with B'Elanna"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Nothing of your interest, just girl talk."  
"Whatever lets try and get some sleep."  
  
Chakotay gives a kiss but she know she will not be sleeping tonight there was still too  
much going on in her head. In addition, what B'Elanna just said gave her a headache.  
No, she was not going to sleep tonight.

TBC...


	2. There2

Chapter Two:  
  
The next morning Janeway and Chakotay are seated at the table. Janeway is pushing  
her food around on her plate looking serious and deep in thought. He wants to know  
what's bothering his wife. Chakotay can sense that something is not right but doesn't  
know how to break the awkward silence.  
  
"Honey, can if I ask you something do you promise not to jump down my throat. I  
mean I don't want to ask it unless I know you are prepared for it."  
  
"Huh? I'm sorry Chakotay honey what where you saying I wasn't listening, not that  
your words bore me I just have a lot on my mind and I am trying to figure out a way to  
sort through them."  
  
"That's what married people do they talk through there difficult times and hopefully  
in time can heal the hurting that their partner, the one they will spend the rest of their  
life with, that's why we married to begin with right?"  
  
"I thought you married me because I was the only one that was available on the ship  
who would fit your standards. Or maybe it was because I was carrying your  
child the one that died in your arms"  
  
Chakotay stretches his hand out toward Janeway's and places it gently on her hand.  
The gentleness made Chakotay's hair stand up on the back of his head he hadn't felt  
the woman before him in his arms since the day the child died. She became a stranger  
to him and it seemed that their married life was over. No matter what he would be  
with her always and would not let her down.  
  
"You can tell me, I'm your husband if something is bothering you tell me maybe we  
can work it out and hopefully you can forgive yourself and move on with your life."  
  
"I want to I really do, it just like I have this emptiness inside of me and it is taking  
over my body and I don't know how to stop it. I don't know even where to begin."  
  
"We have plenty of time come on, maybe we can go to the holodeck to a quiet  
countryside and listen to the silence until you are ready to talk to me openly and  
honestly. Believe it or not I am feeling those same feelings I just don't express them  
openly because I need to be strong for you."  
  
"You don't need to be strong for me. I am a strong woman and I can handle things like  
this. Maybe we should go on the holodeck and get some R&R God know I need  
it."  
  
"So do I, now finish your breakfast and I will contact Tuvok he would gladly like to  
run the ship for a few hours. We can talk through all of our feelings and hopefully I can  
help you deal with all of the emotions you have bottled up inside your body. Its not  
healthy and you know that, I don't mean to sound like the doctor but if you stay on the  
level that you are on now I am afraid of what you might do and I really don't want to  
loose you this early. I want to have more children a happy life and I want you to be  
waiting at home for me to come into your arms and hold you all night long."  
  
"Okay Chakotay but promise me one thing, don't and I mean don't start talking like  
the doctor or I will have to leave or remove you of my sight. I have had enough of him."  
  
A smile crossed her face lightening it up. Chakotay hadn't seen her smile for months  
and he was afraid that he would have never seen it again. Let alone ever see her happy  
again. It gave him some relief that she was very slowly accepting what had happened  
and he had hopes that they would be back to normal in a matter of time. But he knew  
that it would be a long time before she would fully recover but he could see that she  
had a long ways to go and he would be there every moment along the way no matter  
how difficult it would be.  
  
Together as Janeway finished her breakfast, they took each other's hands and exited  
out of their quarters. It would be a long road but they would succeed.  
  
In the holodeck, Janeway and Chakotay both enter in civilian. Beaches with ocean waves reached their peak as they crash down to the wet sand beneath the couple's feet. It was romantic but somehow something was missing. Maybe it was the eternal love they had once shared was falling apart. On the other hand, maybe it was because once again Janeway was deep in thought.  
  
"Kathryn why don't we sit up by those rocks and smell the fresh air? We can talk  
about what is bothering you and how I can help to heal the hurt I know you are feeling  
deep inside."  
  
"I don't know where to begin, there is so much I need to deal with and I don't know if  
you can help me with everything. The first thing is the baby our baby the one that died in your arms, I have never felt so much pain in my life and when I found out that she had taken her last breath my whole world just crumble before it even began. Her life was finished the moment that she entered the world. I wanted to protect her but I couldn't. I mean that was my job I was her mother I was supposed to protect her but I was to weak. I keep thinking that if I were strong enough I could  
have saved her."  
  
"Kathryn, why didn't you tell me you were feeling this way. I could have helped you  
instead of taking you to the holodeck to ease you pain. However, you have to  
understand I also was hurt and you were not to blame for the death of our daughter it  
wasn't anyone's fault. Please believe me."  
  
"I am trying to Chakotay, now I may never have anymore children and I wanted them  
so badly. I wanted you to be their father I know you would have been a good father.  
But the doctor has said that I needed to go through some surgery in order to at least try to conceive and he isn't even sure that will work."  
  
"Are you thinking about having that surgery? I mean I think you should really think  
hard on it your would be on your back for three months before you are even aloud to get  
out of bed. If you do that and you still can't conceive you will blame yourself again. I  
don't think you are ready to go through that again."  
  
"I don't but I still want to at least try and get the surgery, maybe if we are lucky we  
will conceive. I must say that I am not crazy about laying on my back for three months  
but I want a baby don't you?"  
  
"Yes of course I do I just think we can wait a little longer until you have completely  
healed from the first loss. Besides the doctor has some of your eggs in storage for  
when we really think we are ready to start a family again."  
  
"I want to conceive the old fashioned way when two souls become one and feeling my  
husband inside me. It's sacred and I don't want the doctor to insert a syringe inside of  
my womb just to allow me to possibly get pregnant. What kind of fun is that, when  
you're making love to your husband? You know that this could be the day that you  
conceive that child you always wanted; and knowing that that sacred moment when  
your husband fills you with joy could be the beginning of a new life a life you created  
with him and would always be there with you."  
  
"I know how you feel; I'm not crazy about giving the doctor sample of something you  
share only with your wife. Knowing that you got pregnant because of the doctor's  
expertise not because of nature or me; I want you to have this surgery so we could try  
to get pregnant. I just think it is to soon and we both need to heal on the inside as well  
as the outside."  
  
"I want to do that surgery now Chakotay I want to start to try to have another child  
with you right away. Thinking that maybe it will help me heal in ways no one has ever  
expected."  
  
"Okay, lets do it but promise me one thing don't get upset if we don't get pregnant  
right away it could take time everyone says that and the doctor also said it could be  
painful when we first get intimate after the surgery so please promise me you won't  
get upset."  
  
"Okay I promise, will you be patient with me on being intimate it may take a while for  
me to get into the whole sexual thing."  
  
"I will."  
  
Janeway smiles for the second time since the death of their daughter. Chakotay  
missed that she looked so beautiful. Chakotay took her into his arms and sat on the  
hot, dry sand beneath their feet they held each other for hours in complete silence.  
There was a long road ahead for Janeway and Chakotay but they accepted that  
challenge with open arms.  
  
TBC...


	3. There3

Chapter Three  
  
Janeway alone is walking down the corridor to Sickbay thinking of both the pros and  
cons of the surgery. **Pro:** She could possibly conceive **Con:** The probable concept of  
going through months of excruciating pain and sickness. **Pro:** She and Chakotay  
would have baby **Con:** She wouldn't be able to take care of it for the first few weeks of  
its life. **Pro:** A baby **Con:** She would have to step down her command for the whole  
nine months. Pro: She would have a baby. One idea kept crawling in on Janeway's  
thoughts. Definitely, what she wants to do no matter what pain she will endure. As  
Sickbay's doors hiss open in front of her, she finally realizes that whatever the Doctor  
has to do this is what she needs.  
  
"Hello Captain how can I help you today. I hope you aren't ill but if you are you know  
that I am the best physician on the ship. I'm the only physician so I guess that, that  
would make me the best."  
  
"Doctor remember months ago after I loss my baby on the planet you told Chakotay  
that I would never be able to have another baby unless I have some really delicate  
surgery?"  
  
"Why yes of course I do, you didn't want anything to do with the surgery, if I  
remember correctly you said you wouldn't want surgery if your life depended on it.  
Have you changed your mind?"  
  
"I know I was terrible at the beginning but I needed to find out why God took my  
daughter away from her parents. Months went by, I didn't find an answer yesterday  
Chakotay took me to the holodeck, and we sat on the beach and discussed it. I want  
this surgery but I want to find out all of the details before I make such a decision,  
Chakotay is on the bridge but we decided it was going to happen I was concerned I  
wasn't ready. Doctor do you think I am ready to take such a gigantic step in my life so  
soon after the death of my baby?"  
  
"I think you are ready but you must understand the risks that are involved in this  
delicate surgery. I have to make an incision just below the umbilical line it will be  
about 3-7 inches in diameter, there will be scarring. Then I have to cut into your uterus  
remove the scared tissue with a laser scalpel. I then have to suture up the incisions in  
your uterus, which again will have scarring, but not as severe as it is now. Then I have  
to move up into your ovaries to inject them with a female hormone, progesterone so  
they may again release an egg. Again, I will have to repair the damaged tissue.  
Finally, I will have to close the incision in the uterus, ovaries, and below you  
umbilicus. It takes a great deal of time and patience and you will be in a great deal of  
pain for three months."  
  
"I understand that but it's something Chakotay and I want to do. He told me that he  
would be there for me and help me through and I think I can make it. I want a baby  
now more than ever and I know that you can help me."  
  
"I told you that it is possible that you will become pregnant and there is also the  
possibility that you may not. I don't want you to get your hopes and dreams up. You must understand the risks."  
  
"I understand them and I still want to do it. Can you just tell me how you are going  
to do this surgery and when you will do it. I want it done right away the sooner the  
better."  
  
"I can start tomorrow morning at 0800 hours. I want Chakotay here when you are  
sedated it helps the patient go under with ease and comfort. You will also be under for  
several hours he needs to be there for you in case we start to loose you while we are  
performing the surgery and after the surgery he can help you come out. It is proven in  
Earth's past that someone that is close to the patient can hear the ones they love and  
come out of the sedative."  
  
"That sounds risky. But we have talked about this we want to do this I will contact  
Tuvok to see if he can man the bridge while I undergo surgery."  
  
"Can I ask you something off record?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Have Chakotay and you really thought about this surgery or have you only talked  
about this surgery."  
  
"Yes, we want it."  
  
"Do you both want it or just you?"  
  
"I guess me more than anything, Chakotay is worried that I haven't let enough time  
go by and he also worries that it won't happen. You know, that I get pregnant and  
it doesn't want me to go through the surgery unless I am sure I can live with it if I can't  
get pregnant."  
  
"Can you live with it if you don't or can you live with it if you do? These questions,  
Physicians ask all the time. I can perform the surgery and do my best to correct the  
problem the only thing you need to do is to recover."  
  
"I want to do it for myself as well as Chakotay."  
  
"Alright I will see you both tomorrow at 0800 hours make sure Chakotay come he is  
the key part in the surgery. I will have Lieutenant Paris as an assistant but I want you  
to give me the okay before."  
  
"He can assist without him I wouldn't even have had the chance to see my baby even  
if she wasn't alive. I want to thank him for everything he did to help me through that  
difficult time."  
  
"Okay, come here about 0730 so we can run the pre-op tests and exams that way we  
don't have to delay the surgery any longer than we expect."  
  
"Thank you Doctor, for everything."

"That's my job. I'll see you both here tomorrow."  
  
The next morning Janeway is up at 0700 hours getting prepared for what lays ahead in  
the surgery. Although slightly nervous, she knows that the Doctor is the best  
physician in the quadrant. Chakotay is in the bathroom getting ready while Janeway  
kneels down to pray for a successful treatment.  
  
Fifteen minutes later her and Chakotay enter Sickbay the doctor and Tom have  
already set up the pre-op equipment all they need is the patient and at least 6 hours for  
the surgery.  
  
"Hello Captain, Commander I am glad you could come."  
  
Paris is off in the corner cleaning some utensils Janeway sees this and excuses herself  
while the doctor and Chakotay discuss the details of the surgery and Chakotay gets  
over his last moments of jitters.  
  
"Tom, I'm glad you are here I couldn't imagine going through surgery without you by  
the doctor's side. I know you are uncomfortable here since the last time you performed  
surgery it was quite an emergency."  
  
"I know that I couldn't help your baby and I just feel that if only you were home on  
VOYAGER that baby would still be alive and probably out of Sickbay's incubators.  
I'm sorry I couldn't do anything more or ease the pain I know you were in."  
  
"It's okay Tom you did the best you could and if anyone else was there they would  
have not known what to do. I'm glad you were there."  
  
"Thanks, we had better get you in a gown and set up for some pre-op tests. Here is a  
gown use this sheet to cover up from the waist down leave this open in the front the  
doctor can get to you navel easier."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Janeway smiles and moves to a room on the side of sickbay's surgical bay. Closing the  
door behind her, she takes a deep breath and exhales as she removes her clothing and  
places a gown on. Soon she exits the room and Paris assists her onto the bio-bed,  
drawing several samples of blood and hormones.  
  
Thirty minutes later, a curtain drapes above Janeway's chest the sheet on her lower  
half of her body and Chakotay holding her hand as the Doctor inserts a hypo into  
Janeway's carotid artery.  
  
"I love you Chakotay always."  
  
"And I love you to."  
  
"I need you to count down from 100 when I know you are completely out I will begin  
the surgery. Now start counting now."  
  
"100 99 98 9sev"  
  
Soon she is out and the Doctor looks at his patient, her husband, and his assistant. The doctor withdraws the cover over her stomach.  
  
"Laser scalpel "  
  
The steady humming crosses her scar and soon we see the muscles in her abdomen.  
The doctor cuts through every layer of her abdomen carefully and perfectly soon he  
reaches her uterus.  
  
"Retractors"   
  
We can see the scarring leaving masses of tissues in bundles still healing after the  
first incision. Chakotay strokes her hand and looks on as the doctor begins to carefully  
reconstruct her scars to almost minimal.  
  
After a very tiring and complicated seven-hour surgery, Janeway is now in the  
recovery room. Chakotay is still by his wife's side stroking her hand and talking with  
her as though she was fully awake. Soon a brief mumble catches Chakotay's attention  
as Janeway slowly opens her groggy eyes. Blurred vision blocks her from seeing the  
individual next to her but the outline of his tattoo brings Janeway to a smile.  
  
"Hey Chakotay how did it go? Can I get pregnant now?"  
  
"I'll go get the Doctor he can explain it better than I can. Doctor she's awake and has  
some questions."  
  
"I'll try and answer them as quickly as I can."  
  
The doctor moves over to the recovery bed that Janeway is laying on and smiles  
Janeway is nodding of occasionally.  
  
"How are you feeling Captain are you in any pain?"  
  
"No I feel sleepy, potent stuff you gave me there I can't feel anything from the waist  
down."  
  
"That's just the sedative when it starts to were off you will be able to feel some pain  
just let me know. I have a prescription hypospray that will give you some ease."  
  
"So can I get pregnant?"  
  
"Well we removed the scarring around and on your uterus one ovary was removed  
because there was to much damage I couldn't repair it so you will only get your cycle  
every other month. However, other than that you came through the surgery well aside  
from a few scary moments. I believe that after your check-up three months from now  
you can start and try to have a family."  
  
"Thank you doctor, when can I go home?"  
  
"I would like to keep you here overnight for observation you lost a lot of blood during  
the surgery and see how your incisions are healing. But you don't have to worry about  
Chakotay I will have a bed set up next to yours so he can spend the night here with  
you."  
  
"Thanks doctor."  
  
Janeway stifles a yawn.  
  
"Your sedative is beginning to take affect you need your rest."  
  
"Thanks Doctor and thank you Tom for everything."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
Janeway drifts off into a long sleep as Chakotay looks on to his wife. She looked so  
weak but beautiful to him. After he is sure she is asleep, he leaves his wife and moves  
to talk to the doctor.  
  
"How much pain will she be in for the next three months Doctor?"  
  
"We did a lot of pulling and tugging so she will have a lot of pain in her abdomen. She  
will not be able to sit up by herself for a least three week and will need constant care.  
The anesthesia will start to wear off and she may become nauseous or even suffer  
severe nausea so make sure there is some type of container nearby in case she becomes  
ill. If her incisions seemed to become infected call me immediately or if she become  
disoriented."  
  
"I can ask Tuvok to take some extra hours until she is comfortable enough for another  
person to look after her. I'm sure that B'Elanna will come and stay with her while I go  
on duty. I think that she will like to have B'Elanna come by and visit."  
  
"Okay."  
  
In the middle of the night Chakotay awakens at the sound of a grunt of pain knowing  
it is probably Janeway he rushes over to her side. Janeway is in a lot of pain and  
Chakotay can tell by the expression of pain written across her face. Chakotay take  
her hand and tries to sooth the hurt with comfort.  
  
"Do you want me to activate the Doctor to give you some pain medication? I 'm sure  
he'd want to know if you were feeling any pain even if it was mild."  
  
"No Chakotay I'm alright, I have to go to the bathroom and I don't know how to do it  
since I can't sit up."  
  
"The Doctor put a catheter in for the next three months he will come by and change it  
every day."  
  
"I have to pee that's all for now but I am sure that I will need to do the other sooner or  
later I'm glad you'll be there to do that."  
  
"Are you in any pain?"  
  
"No whatever drug he gave me for the surgery hasn't worn off yet I wonder if I can get  
some for headache instead of that generic stuff he always gives me. It makes me sick."  
  
"I'm sure it has a morphine base so he won't prescribe it to you. Instead, he prescribed  
you "Naproxen Sodium" he says you are supposed to take it with food or a glass of  
milk to prevent nausea and bleeding in your stomach. Are you sure you are okay?"  
  
"Not really I feel sick to my stomach but don't worry I won't toss my cookies I don't  
have anything in my stomach to toss."  
  
"Maybe we should activate the doctor he can give you something for that so you can  
get back to sleep."  
  
"No really I am fine just lay down with me."  
  
"We both won't fit on the bed but I bet I can move this cot over next to you so we  
will be laying with each other just not on the same bed."  
  
"I don't care Chakotay just be with me."  
  
Chakotay moves his bed over next to Janeway and hold her hand as she slowly but  
surely drifts into slumber. Chakotay stay awake a few minutes later trying to find out  
a way he can move her sleep in the same bed with her that won't cause her any serious  
pain. He couldn't deal with lying in a different bed.  
  
The next morning Chakotay activates the Doctor when he awakens the Janeway  
gasping in pain. Frightened he panicked and activated the Doctor without even  
thinking.  
  
"Please state the nature of the medical emergency."  
  
The Doctor sees a panicked Chakotay hovering over Janeway like a wounded animal.  
He can hear brief cries escaping Janeway's pursed lips.  
  
"I see the drug has finally worn off. Apparently, your body used the pain medication  
longer than I anticipated so we will have to remember that next time you have surgery  
to give you of the original dose. Now what can I do for you today?"  
  
"Doctor! She's in a lot of pain just look at her she's hurting she can hardly breathe."  
  
"I told you this surgery was going to cause a great deal of pain. Here s a painkiller it  
will cause drowsiness I want to examine her before I allow you to take her back to your  
quarters. This painkiller will numb her from the waist down so you can carry her to  
your quarters, and she won't feel a thing. Be careful with her for the next few hours is  
her pain comes back or gets worse call me right away and I will be there in a snap."  
  
"Okay Doctor now can you give her the pain medication so I can take her home. She  
wants to go home."  
  
"I need to examine her before you take her home"  
  
Chakotay nods and Janeway is given the painkiller it take effect almost immediately  
as Janeway slowly drifts into another sleep.  
  
"This medication should keep her out for at least three hours but when she wake up  
again she will need another hypospray. Now lets see her incisions."  
  
Chakotay lowers the covers from her chest down and the Doctor opens the lower half  
of Janeway's gown. There is some redness and bruising but no sign of infection. The  
doctor is pleased and covers her up again.  
  
"She's coming along better than I expected. The Captain has a remarkable healing  
time. She is asleep so you can take her back to your quarters call me the minute she  
wakes up so I can check on her again. Change the dressing every 2-4 hours as needed  
to prevent the swelling from getting worse give her an ice pack for 15 minutes and a  
heating pad for an additional 15 minutes as needed to minimize the bruising. Try to  
get her to each something when she gets up even if it is Chicken broth. I will contact  
Neelix and he will bring up some soup and tea don't worry Chakotay I will let him  
know not to put in any spices she needs bland food because of the surgery."  
  
"Thank you Doctor I want to take her home now if you are finished. I want to put her  
down in bed and change her out of this gown. She would be happy if she woke up to  
her own quarter rather than staring up into the lights in Sickbay. No offense I assure  
you."  
  
"It's alright Commander I have heard worse. Go on I am finished examining her be  
careful when you pick her up I don't want her to start bleeding where the incision  
was."

"Yes, sir I understand. I will see you in a few hours."  
  
The Doctor nods and Chakotay gently and affectionately takes Janeway in his arms  
and walk out of Sickbay. The Doctor smiles at his milestone and hopes that in the  
next few years, the surgery will be a success and they will be welcoming their first  
child.  
  
A few hours later while Chakotay's eating his lunch Janeway awakens to darkness  
and some pain in her middle. She calls Chakotay's name and he comes rushing in.  
  
"What's wrong are you in any pain? Do you need to use the bathroom?"  
  
"Chakotay honey relax, I am just fine a little sore but other than that just fine. How  
did I get in here without knowing? Did the doctor beam me here or something?"  
  
"No, I carried you here after the painkiller took effect. I thought you would rather  
wake up in here than staring into Sickbay's bright lights."  
  
"You are very smart I didn't want to wakeup to Sickbay's light I have been in there  
long enough. Besides, I wanted to be home with my husband even if we couldn't make  
love like I want too. But don't worry after these three months are over with I will make  
it up to you."  
  
"I know you will but for right now just concentrate on getting well and resting you are  
officially on leave until December by orders from the Doctor. I'll go back to the bridge  
tomorrow but don't worry B'Elanna will be here to take care of you if you need  
anything."  
  
"Thanks Chakotay, now go get Neelix so I can get something into my stomach before  
I shrivel up like an old lady."  
  
"Okay, Chakotay to Neelix please bring what the Doctor has given you for Captain  
Janeway's stomach. Try and remember she needs something very bland if you add  
those spices you always add she will be sick all night and I don't want to deal with  
that."  
  
"Yes, Sir I will be right there."  
  
A few minutes later Neelix comes to their quarters with a bowl of chicken broth as  
bland as it can be. With a smile, he's greeted at the door with Chakotay. Janeway is  
on the bed reading some ship information. However, is overcome by a wave of pain  
and cries out. Neelix hears this and grabs a hypospray nearby. Chakotay moves over  
to the bed as Janeway was arching her back as the pain overtakes her and tears begin  
to spill from her closed eyes. She tries not to let Neelix see but can't do it the pain  
was controlling her entire body. Chakotay administers the painkiller and slowly the  
pain is controlled. Janeway wipes away her tears as Neelix approaches the bed and  
sets her soup down on the night stand nearby.  
  
"Are you alright Captain, you had me worried when I heard you cry out in pain. The  
whole crew is rooting for your quick recovery so you can return to us."  
  
"I won't be doing much socializing for the next few months I have to stay on my back  
and off my feet until December. I am sorry I will miss Prixin this year."  
  
"That's alright, we will bring Prixin to you I'm sure that the crew will feel better once  
you start to recover."  
  
"Thank you Neelix, I hope you come to see me besides just bringing my meals to me. I  
hope you also bring by Naomi to see me."  
  
"Oh I will no need to worry she would be glad to help you out with some of the things  
you need her to do. She is the Captain's Assistant after all I will have her come by  
after her studies are complete with the Doctor. I am sure that Samantha won't mind."  
  
"Thank you Neelix."  
  
"Well I had better go I have 130 individuals who are waiting to taste some of my  
Gavnion stew brewing on the stove. I will see you at dinner Captain get well soon we  
all miss you."  
  
"I will try."  
  
Later that night Chakotay climbs onto the bed per Janeway's request to sleep next to  
her husband. Not that they could do anything even the slightest jostle would make  
Janeway cringe and cry out in pain. Chakotay tried hard not to move the bed too much  
but even the slightest movement would cause tremendous pain. It was going to be a  
very long three months but at least the surgery would bring up their chances to have  
children. Chakotay lay gently down on the bed and closed his eyes. Unconsciously he  
moves his hand to trace the creases of her forehead and pull away stray strands of her  
hair. Slowly they drift off into a hopeful to uneventful night. There was still a long  
way before Janeway would fully recovered from her ordeal but it was worth it.  
  
TBC... 


	4. There4

Chapter Four:  
  
Chakotay open his eyes and glances at the chronometer across the room. With a  
groan, Chakotay shuts it off with a simple command. Slowly he climbs out of bed  
making sure he does jostle the bed or make any sudden movement to awake Janeway.  
She was up all night in terrible pain so he wants her to rest as much as she can while  
the pain medication still works.  
  
Janeway makes a small groan and slowly opens her eyes. She looks upon Chakotay  
and smile. Apparently, the medication is still working or she wouldn't be smiling.  
  
"Good morning husband how are you today?"  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you I tried very hard not to move the bed so you can  
rest. It was a pretty rough night you must be really exhausted."  
  
"No I'm alright I am feeling a little pain but nothing to worry about I have had  
cramps worse than this. Will you be back for lunch?"  
  
"I don't think so, but B'Elanna will be coming by in an hour do you think you can  
manage without anyone for that time because if you can I will contact the bridge and  
tell Tuvok you need me until B'Elanna comes by."  
  
"NO! I will be just fine besides I just woke up because I could hear you turn the  
chronometer down. I will most likely go to sleep when you leave for the bridge."  
  
"Okay, but if you need anything contact me immediately. I don't care if we are in the  
middle of a battle. I want to know if you are in any pain."  
  
"Isn't that why you asked B'Elanna to come by? Please Chakotay go on don't worry  
about I will be just fine. B'Elanna and I need to catch up on old times anyway."  
  
"Okay, I don't mean to keep pestering you but I am very worried you have to lay on  
your back for three months I don't think you can make it."  
  
"You are probably right but right now bed is a good idea so why don't you replicate  
yourself some over-easy eggs while I go to sleep."  
  
"Sure, can I give you a kiss?"  
  
"Go ahead, it's been a long time since I got a kiss from you I don't care how much pain  
I am in."  
  
Chakotay smiles and leans over Janeway's body planting a kiss on her lips than her  
forehead. Surprisingly she didn't experience any pain. She wasn't sure if Chakotay's  
kiss moved the pain away or that the pain was easing.  
  
An hour later B'Elanna enters silently into Janeway's quarters. Janeway slowly  
awakens as B'Elanna takes her seat in a chair near the bed and pulls out some reports  
from Engineering. Janeway smiles up at B'Elanna, she still hadn't shown her recent  
pregnancy but Janeway could see the glow all over B'Elanna's face. B'Elanna looks  
down at her best friend and gives her a large smile.  
  
"Hello sleepy head how are you today?"  
  
"Oh I am just fine had a rough night I didn't get to sleep until around 0500 hours.  
Poor Chakotay he had to go to bridge duty at 0700 hours he has to be exhausted. I feel  
terrible about having him up with me all the time he needs his rest."  
  
"I don't think Chakotay minds staying up with you. He loves you a lot everyone can  
see that. Not every husband will handle your condition as well as he had today. I  
don't think Tom could be as calm about it if it were me instead of you in that bed."  
  
"Chakotay is really great about all this. I couldn't believe it at first because it takes a  
lot out of the body. He hasn't slept in the last few days very well. I try to hide it but  
Chakotay can tell."  
  
'What is the worse part about staying in bed for three months on you back. I would  
love to do it sometime just not, what you did. When this baby is born, I probably will  
be on my back for a few days. The doctor has said that her cranial ridges may get  
caught similar to what happened with Naomi."  
  
"It isn't that fun I can't do what I love to do. However, when I decided to have this  
surgery I knew the consequences it would have on my command structure but I  
wanted the chance to give Chakotay another baby to actually know how it feels to  
become a father. To watch his baby come into the world and know that it was a part  
of us. Chakotay would make a great father I can see it when he is around Naomi."  
  
"You are also going to be great mother. Unlike me, I was an only child so I never got  
the chance to practice on a sibling. You had a baby sister, I bet you were like a mother  
hen when it came to Phoebe."  
  
"Actually I never liked her she always took attention away from my father and even  
more from my mother. For two years I thought her name, was "Your sister" isn't that  
silly? Of course I was only 4 when she was born so at six is when I found out her  
name wasn't "Your sister." As we both got older we fought more than played with  
each other."  
  
"Well why did you fight, I wanted to have a sibling more than anything and when I  
found out that that wasn't going to happen I made up imaginary friends who were  
human. However, as I aged I grew out of that and just read. I loved to read my father  
would bring me classics to read. I couldn't put them down for a moment."  
  
"I loved to read as well. I used to hide under my father's desk while he was working  
and learn my multiplication facts. By the time I was four years old I knew my tables  
up to 12 times 12. If I got them right my father would play a special game with me. He  
called me "Little Bird" I wasn't sure why he called me that I was the oldest. Instead  
of going outside to play, I would study complicated math problems. That is why I  
went to Starfleet, not only to assume role of my father but I have always believed that  
my father taught me those things because I was destined to go. I miss him so much  
sometimes I dream about him and it seems so real. But than I awake only to find it  
was a dream and my pain begins again."  
  
"My father and I never really got along as you know neither did my mother and I. I  
think it was because she was so Klingon that it drove me crazy on some of the things  
she made me do. I used to blame myself when he went away but than lately I found  
that I think she drove him away. I mean she even had us do some silly Klingon ritual."  
  
"I thought that you liked some of the rituals Klingon's did. You even celebrated you  
"Day of Honor" on Voyager. Why was this one different from the others?"  
  
"Most Klingon rituals involve food of some kind like "Blood Pudding" or the heart of a  
Targ. That kind of food didn't agree with my human anatomy yet she still made me do  
it. I was sick for a week."  
  
B'Elanna hears Janeway groan quietly and walks over to the counter to grab the  
analgesic serum for Janeway's pain. As she loads the container Janeway groans  
louder. B'Elanna rushes to her side and injects the serum into Janeway's neck. The  
pain eases slightly and the grimace on her face fades slowly but surely, when the  
medication takes full effect.  
  
"Are you feeling better?"  
  
"Yes, I am sick to death of this pain. I knew the symptoms would be painful but I  
didn't know it would be so exhausting to feel the pain."  
  
"Well the medication has some side effects maybe that is what you are experiencing.  
Perhaps I should let you sleep I have a long way to go in this book maybe by the time  
you awake I will be done and we can talk about the book."  
  
"Sure, good night B'Elanna. You are welcome to go to sleep in the next room it is the  
guest room. Probably if this surgery is successful we can change it into the nursery."  
  
"Don't talk like that. You have a lot of faith more faith than most of the crew  
combined. I know that you will have a baby someday and hopefully sooner than you  
think. You know, I bet we could actually go out and leave the guys with the children.  
They need the practice."  
  
"That's a really good idea. However, Chakotay and Tom may not like the idea at all.  
Can you imagine those guys would be going crazy within the first few moments? We  
wouldn't even get out the door before they would be calling our names."  
  
"Yeah I know that's why I think we should do it. You know how they are always  
saying, "I wish I could take away some of your pain" well this is the only way I think  
we take them up on their word."  
  
"Well, I am going to read the rest of these reports, why don't you rest with a nap I will  
be here when you wake up if anything happens. Maybe that pain killer will knock you  
out until Chakotay comes back."  
  
"Nah, I am sick of sleeping. I cannot believe I just said that. I am by far one of the  
people who need their rest. I just do not want to do that the whole time I am in bed.  
Why don't you tell me what book you are going to read?"  
  
"It's an Earth classic, "A Christmas Carol" I have never read it before and the  
Doctor said that I remind him of the ghost of Christmas future. I want to know it  
that is a good think of a bad thing. Maybe you can tell me so I don't have to read it, it  
doesn't seem very interesting."  
  
"Sure I would love to. Maybe it will help me keep my mind off the pain and prevent  
me from falling asleep again. Let me see, I have not read this book since I was a  
teenager so it may be a little vague. Hmmmm okay it starts off with a greedy old  
man, named Ebenezer Scrooge, who hates Christmas, he hates it so much that he has  
ignored the fact that there are those out there who celebrate the holiday. His assistant  
Bob Cratchit is his only employee and has a family of his own. When he moves to put  
more coal in the old kettle stove Scrooge yells at him asking what he thinks he is  
doing? Hesitantly, Bob answers **_"Just wanted to add more coal to the fire so the ink  
would thaw out." _**Well Scrooge didn't like that saying that coal costs money and if he  
wanted to he would take it out of his pay." Well Bob could not because he was such a  
poor man and his family needed the extra money. Therefore, Bob quietly moved back  
to his seat and sighed. One more thing he wanted to ask... **_"Pardon me Mr. Scrooge  
tomorrow is Christmas Day, would it be alright if I take off half-a-day so I can  
celebrate Christmas with my family?" _**Well, Scrooge was not happy and he let out a  
mumble. **_"Christmas, bah humbug."_**  
  
"Bah humbug, is there such a word in the universal translator. If there is, I have not  
heard about it. Maybe its another language?"  
  
"I don't think so, but who am I to judge, Charles Dickens has his own unique  
language. Anyhow, Scrooge wasn't to humble about it but agreed anyway all he was  
going to do that day was count all his precious coins and see how rich he was  
compared to everyone else. Suddenly his nephew bangs the door down and screams  
**_"Merry Christmas!"_** Scrooge answers back **_"bah humbug"_** his nephew doesn't care an  
invites him to Christmas Dinner with his family and Scrooge asks several questions  
on what is going to be there to eat. His nephew starts naming off items on the dinner  
table and Scrooge starts to mimic him by asking a few of his own questions. He seems  
to be ready to accept the offer but he really is not and puts his nephew down by saying  
something like **_"Do you know what that will do to my body. You want to kill me so  
you can get your hands on my money"_** Well the nephew is outraged saying he just  
wanted to have the whole family for Christmas Dinner and storms out of the  
building. Later that night two minutes before closing time Bob starts to pack up and  
leave and Scrooge yells, making sure that he stays the entire time."  
  
"Finally, at closing time, Scrooge lets Bob go and he leaves his building. Later that  
evening as Scrooge walks up the stairs he get the feeling that someone is following  
him, he also can hear heavy chains dragging. Feeling spooked he looks around and  
finds that no one is there. When he finally is ready to go to bed Scrooge sees his dead  
partner Marley. Scrooge is delighted that his old friend is back and they begin to  
reminisce about the old times and at first Marley is proud of what he did but they  
catches himself and begins to tell Scrooge about why he is here and why he is carrying  
those heavy chains. **_"Scrooge I must carry these heavy chains because of my  
greed, this is my punishment.."_** Scrooge of course does not believe him and just laughs in his face. But Marley warns that if Scrooge doesn't change his attitude by Christmas Day this year he was going to die and his chains would much heavier. Scrooge is scared and begs Marley to tell him what he can do to prevent this event. Marley tells him that tonight three ghosts will visit him  
within hours of each other and they will be able to answer his questions. Then Marley  
fades into oblivion never heard from again. But Scrooge can here is haunting words  
and nervously goes to sleep in his bed."  
  
"That would scare me too if I were in, what's his name's positions?"  
  
"It would haunt anyone who read the story and didn't leave much to society."  
  
"Anyway, at the stroke of midnight the first ghost makes his appearance. His  
presence scares Scrooge under his covers and the ghost removes the covers. Scrooge  
shaking with fear stammers out **_"Who are you?"_** **_I am the ghost of Christmas Past.  
Grab onto my robe and I will take you to a time you have forgotten." _**Scrooge did not  
like that but the ghost took him anyway. The ghost takes Scrooge to a time when he  
was just a boy. A time that Scrooge has forgotten, a shy boy sit in the corner waiting  
for a dance with the girl he loved. Along came his crush he was taken aback by the  
memory. "That's my girl, we were so much in love, I was going to marry her no  
matter what. I knew it that day as soon as she kissed me. I do not know what ever  
happened to her. Boy wasn't she a beauty." Yes, she was but you scrooge began to  
love something more, even more then he love her." The ghost begins to fade as Scrooge  
looks on and begins to wonder. **_"Why are you fading away?" "It is almost time for me  
to go" "Please lets stay." "I cannot"_** Suddenly Scrooge appears in his own bed. Believing it was just a dream he falls back to sleep.  
  
"A few hours later another ghost appears. She is the ghost of Christmas present  
surrounded by tons of food. The food represented the greediness that people around  
the world have around this time of year. It also represented the greed Ebenezer had for  
his money. Without a word, she took Scrooge to another time far very familiar. It was  
the house of his partner Bob Cratchit. On a plate that seemed to fit a larger turkey,  
dinner was a minuscule bird and a few vegetables. Scrooge's heart sank, **_"Surly they  
had more food than this?" "I am afraid not, that is all they can afford." _**Suddenly, from inside a small noise caught Scrooge's attention. It is a small boy with a crutch hobbling down the stairs. Scrooge heart was aching, something was wrong with him but Scrooge did not know. **_"What is wrong with the child?"_** **_"If you don't change your attitude toward Christmas, this Christmas will be Tiny Tim's last Christmas."_** From inside Scrooge can hear a tiny voice saying a blessing.

"... **_And God Bless Mr. Scrooge"_** it tore Scrooge apart as the ghost of Christmas Present fade away with Scrooge."  
  
"Finally this is where you come in B'Elanna the ghost of Christmas Future."  
  
"So why is it so bad?"  
  
"Just listen Scrooge awakens to the chime of his clock as a darkened shadow stands  
over the bed of Ebenezer Scrooge which is no longer a bed it is a cold and lonely cell.  
Scrooge feels a mass amount of fear crawl over his body, as the ghost of Christmas  
Future does not reveal his face. Suddenly a finger points into a direction of a small-  
unmarked grave Bob Cratchit stands hovering over it. Scrooge's biggest fear makes  
his way. **_"Is that the grave of Tiny Tim?"_** the lonely, dark shadow nods in reply.  
Suddenly fog covers Scrooge's viewing area, Scrooge's begins to fear what is next as  
the Ghost of Christmas Future pulls down his hood a revolting face appears sheer  
terror rushes over Scrooge's body as the man laughs wickedly. Scrooge follows the  
finger to a large grave in the center of the cemetery. **_"Whose, may I ask, grave is  
that?" "Why it 's yours Scrooge"_** Scrooge than is pushed into the murky grave.  
Scrooge then awakens with the jumbled covers of his own bed. Scrooge rushes to the  
window to find it is Christmas morning knowing there is still time to prevent this  
horrible event. Scrooge rushes out in his nightclothes as well as slippers, gives bags of  
cash to the peddlers one the street, and buys the large turkey in the window. After  
being dressed, he rushes happily to Bob Cratchit's house. Knocking with his can and  
putting on the most angered face Bob opens the door. **_"Bob, this Christmas holiday is  
costing us money, I want you to come back and work right this moment." "Sir, this  
is Christmas. You said I could take a half-day." I know what I said I changed my mind,  
It's only right that I give you a RAISE!"_** Scrooge cannot contain himself and begins  
to laugh. He sees Tiny Tim and picks him up and together they laugh. Tiny Tim  
replies **_"God Bless Us Everyone?"_** Well that's it "  
  
"That's pretty good, however, I fail to see what the Doctor meant when he said the  
Ghost of Christmas Future reminded him of me. Am I that terrible?"  
  
"Oh no, I think he meant that you are so closed up that you don't let everyone help  
you with your problems. That because of this, you have this darkness over you and you  
won't let the light in."  
  
"Oh, well now I will be more careful and let others help me with my problems. You  
told the story really well but I think I am going to read it anyway. Your medication  
must be kicking in I will let you rest. Thanks for telling me the story. Maybe when  
you are well again we can hold a play about the Christmas Story."  
  
Before she finishes, Janeway is asleep. B'Elanna opens the book and begins to read it....TBC


	5. There5

Chapter Five:  
  
Chakotay and Janeway are sitting in Sickbay waiting for Janeway's test results. Soon  
the Doctor comes out with a smile on his face. Janeway and Chakotay let out a sigh  
of relief.  
  
"So Doctor, how am I doing? Can we start to try for a family?"  
  
"Well, I know how much you want to start right away but I need to keep track of your  
cycle for at least six months and I will need you to keep a journal of your sexual  
activities."  
  
"Our sexual activities, why Doctor isn't that kind of personal and should be kept  
between Captain Janeway and I?"  
  
"Of course, but I need to know how Captain Janeway is doing. If something were to  
go wrong because of her surgery. I would need to know how to treat it before it causes  
more damage. You have enough damage already more would cause you to be infertile.  
I also need to administer hormone shots so her body prepares for the pregnancy."  
  
"I understand why you need to track my cycle, to bring up my chances of conceiving,  
but our sex life I mean, do you need to know everything?"  
  
"Not everything, I just need to know when you have it and what happened after it. If  
you choose, the latter by letting me artificially inseminate you. I thought you wanted  
to try and do it naturally."  
  
"We do its just weird having to tell your friend when and where you had sex. Don't  
you think that is wrong?"  
  
"No Chakotay, I am your friend but I am also your Doctor and you should feel  
comfortable talking to me about this subject."  
  
"I will try. So when do we have to come back and see you?"  
  
"Probably after you track you cycles for three months if you are not pregnant by then  
we can artificially inseminate you; if that is what you want to do?"  
  
"It is Doctor, thank you for everything."  
  
"That's why I am here. I will see you in three months and don't worry I will  
administer the hormone shots."  
  
"See you soon."  
  
Janeway jumps off the biobed and they both head out of Sickbay they waited this long  
to get the go ahead on getting pregnant what is three more months.  
Three Months Later  
  
Janeway and Chakotay are again in Sickbay this time to conceive their baby.  
Although it's not the traditional way, the outcome is a baby and that's all Janeway  
and Chakotay wanted. Janeway and Chakotay are seated in seats across from the  
Doctors desk. Just putting the final additions on the last thing they needed to do  
before Janeway was to be artificially inseminated.  
  
"Okay now, you Captain Janeway usually ovulate the 12th day of your cycle, a little  
earlier than most however, it doesn't make it harder just easier. Now Chakotay in a  
few days I am going to need a sperm sample from you a little while later we will go on  
with the insemination and maybe two weeks later we can see if you are going to have  
a baby this time or not."  
  
"What do you mean this time, I thought this procedure was fool-proof and Kathryn  
would get pregnant right away?"  
  
"I said she could get pregnant right away. This procedure is the only kind for Captain  
Janeway to be able to let her get pregnant. If she has surgery again it will weaken her  
uterus and she will never have a baby."  
  
"Chakotay please, you know how much I want to be a mother if this is the only way  
than let it be. I can't go through surgery again, I won't be able to handle it."  
  
"Okay, if this is what you really want. So when do you need the sample from me?"  
  
"Now would be great the sooner we inseminate her the sooner we will be able to tell if  
she is going to have a baby. Now Captain, I need you to put these patches on you  
abdomen it will strengthen your uterus."  
  
"I understand Doctor."  
  
The Doctor nods and assists Janeway off the table as Chakotay is given a container  
and walks into the bathroom. A few minutes later Janeway knocks on the door  
giggling she says  
  
"Shall I talk sexy to you Chakotay?"  
  
"No I think I am doing just fine."  
  
20 minutes later Chakotay emerges from the bathroom and hands the container to a  
gloved Doctor. Janeway takes a seat on a maternity table and covers herself up with a  
paper sheet. Chakotay smile and holds her hand as the Doctor begins the procedure.  
Painful gasps come out from Janeway's mouth.  
  
"Little tender there still?"  
  
"Just a little, but nothing I can't."  
  
"Okay, that's it, now I want you to lie here for 20 minutes and then you can leave and  
rest for the next two weeks. Come back if you are still having discomfort and maybe  
you'll have a baby in the end."  
  
"Thanks Doctor."  
  
As the Doctor exits Janeway and Chakotay wait in silence until their 20-minute wait  
is over. Maybe this would be the only time they needed to go through this procedure.  
  
A few weeks later  
  
Janeway just couldn't concentrate. Could she be pregnant? Sure, it would be great to  
actually become pregnant on the first shot. However, one question still lingered in her  
thoughts. Was she ready to have this baby?  
  
In Sickbay Janeway is sitting on the Biobed, unfortunately Chakotay was on Bridge  
Duty and couldn't be there with her. The Doctor comes out of his office with a  
hypospray to see if she was pregnant.  
  
"So how are you feeling? Any nausea, did you get your cycle yet?"

"I am feeling great, and not my cycle hasn't come that's why I'm here remember. Do  
you really think I could be pregnant?"  
  
"Well, not getting your period is a good sign although we have been thorough this  
before. I think that you have a good chance."  
  
"Well then lets just see."  
  
"Okay."  
  
The Doctor takes the hypospray wand and runs it up and down Janeway's body.  
  
"Your blood pressure is a little high we will have to keep track of it incase there is a  
serious problem."  
  
"Your blood pressure would be high too if you were waiting to see if you could be  
pregnant after the first try."  
  
"I suppose, well you seem to be in pretty good shape you can remove those patches in  
a few weeks."  
  
A smile stretches across he face as he smiles with pleasure.  
  
"Look what I found."  
  
The Doctor hands the tricorder over to Janeway, on the screen a second heartbeat and  
a small figure (about five weeks old) is seen.  
  
"I guess congratulations are in order, your pregnant Captain and only after the first  
try. I could tell you the sex if you wanted to know it?"  
  
"Lets wait for Chakotay, he would like to be here.""I can call him if you wish?"  
  
"Sure, but don't even hint that I am pregnant say something like "Sickbay to Bridge,  
Medical Emergency!" he will be down here faster than warp speed."  
  
"Sure, whatever you want."  
  
The Doctor taps his COM badge, "Sickbay to Bridge, Commander Chakotay report  
to Sickbay immediately. Sickbay out."  
  
Before the Doctor could finish, his sentence Chakotay's voice and is heard over the  
COM.  
  
"Tuvok you have the bridge!"  
  
Chakotay came tearing thorough the doors of sickbay within 30 seconds to his  
surprise Janeway was sitting up on the bed smiling.  
  
"What is the emergency Doc?"  
  
"No emergency, just wanted you to hear the news, Captain Janeway is five weeks  
pregnant."  
  
"You're kidding right, this is impossible, not on the first try, no way."  
  
"Yes, look."  
  
Janeway holds out the tricorder and their baby's first Polaroid Chakotay suddenly felt  
woozy and staggered on his feet but caught his balance as he stared awkwardly at the  
small being.  
  
"I wanted you to be here when the Doctor told us the sex, unless you don't want to  
know."  
  
"No, I do, tell us Doctor is it a girl or a boy?"  
  
"Let me put it this way, B'Elanna and Tom's daughter will have a best friend it's a  
girl. She's beautiful and healthy and should be here around the early summer. Probably  
by the looks of her gestational age, the end of May. Congratulations both of you and I  
hope Captain Janeway you will take good care of your body while your pregnant to  
prevent any complications?"  
  
"I will, I promise you Doctor."  
  
"What are the possible complications involved?"  
  
"Well, as I told you before you blood pressure is a little high at first I thought it was  
the excitement but I ran a stress test, you didn't do very well. Be careful, you can go  
into premature labor again. The surgery you also had could also induce labor early.  
Just try and keep stress free and you should have a normal delivery"  
  
"I don't need a cesarean section like you thought before."  
  
"Well, right now the baby is in the correct position. I don't want to do surgery on you  
again you alone couldn't handle it again."  
  
"I will take care of myself doctor. Thanks again for everything."  
  
"No problem that's what friends are for."  
  
Janeway and Chakotay exit Sickbay in each other's arms as the Doctor smile with  
contentment. This was the greatest thing he has ever done.  
  
TBC... 


	6. There6

Chapter Six:  
  
Second Month:  
  
Janeway sits alone at the table beginning to write a journal to her unborn baby girl.  
Chakotay is on bridge duty and the rest of the crew is asleep. Today was one of the  
best days in her life.  
  
Dear Baby Girl,  
It has been two weeks since we discovered that you were going to become a part of our family.  
Your daddy is so pleased that you are going to be a girl. I thought he would be happy if  
you were a boy but he wanted a girl. We have seven months to get to know you. Your daddy  
is going to try really hard to be here for every thing you do. Although this time with your  
mother is the most sacred. The doctor told me that it is good to keep notes on your  
development. At first I wasn't sure I wanted to but now I see a different perspective. If  
anything would happen to your daddy or me I want you to know how special you are to us.  
When you come of age I will give you this diary so you know everything that happened while I  
was carrying you. Tomorrow is going to be a very important day. Tomorrow your daddy and  
I are going to tell your future family that we have been blessed and a little baby girl will  
become the newest member of the VOYAGER crew. The best thing is that I haven't  
gotten any morning sickness and I don't think that I will. Although if I were to get it, it  
would just prove to me again that I have a baby growing inside of me. Right now you can't  
even tell that I am pregnant with you. But the doctor said that it was fine and before we know  
it I will look pregnant. That's why we decided to tell the rest of the crew before they find out  
themselves. Oh I hope they don't go crazy, the crew has wanted your daddy and I to get  
together for the longest time. When we finally married they couldn't wait for us to have a  
family. But that wasn't as easy. You see a little while before we thought about having you I  
was pregnant. Oh, your daddy was so excited. He would finally have someone who could do  
all the things he loved the most with. I carried that baby for seven months and then we got  
called to an ailing planet. I won't tell you what so you don't become angry with it. But it was  
a lie. I wanted so much for us to find some friendly species to spend some time on shore leave.  
I got called down to assist and got captured by a man named Redik. He was very kind and  
saw of my "delicate" condition and took really good care of me. But he turned as your daddy  
closed in on him. He caused me to go into premature labor right there. I tried to hold back  
on the anguish I was feeling but your daddy knew and brought your uncle Tom to me. He  
had to take the baby or we both would have died. Unfortunately, your sister didn't live and  
my life was shattered. I didn't think I would ever recover but I did. With the help if this  
crew, and your daddy I recovered and we decided to try for another baby. I had to have  
surgery because without it I couldn't get pregnant. So I had it but getting pregnant with you  
was very difficult. The doctor decided to try a procedure the could increase my chances to  
become pregnant. It worked on the first try and here you are. I still have seven months until  
I meet you but until then I will keep this journal for you and hope that it will help you  
understand what it was like when you were inside your mommy.  
  
All my love,  
Mommy  
  
Janeway closes the diary and sighs with contentment. This truly was a very special  
baby girl. And she knew that her daughter was conceived for a special purpose.  
Janeway wasn't sure yet what it was but she knew that it would happen.  
  
Early the next morning the senior officers have assembled in the briefing room  
Janeway is sitting in her usual seat, at the head of the table, Chakotay was seated at  
the right of Janeway. The rest of the senior officers are seated down both sides of her.  
B'Elanna sits uncomfortably in her seat as the baby she is carrying makes it difficult  
to stay in one position for a period of time.  
  
"You are all probably wondering why I have asked to have this meeting. It has  
nothing to do with ship business. Well, it does but not really. Anyway, Chakotay  
and I have something to say. Now you all know that we were trying to have a baby  
but we didn't have any luck. So we decided to try one more thing and if it worked we  
would have a baby. Well, this is going to sound like a fairy tale, but, it worked and we  
are going to have a baby sometime in the middle of May."  
  
"That's wonderful Captain, now I must give you a baby shower, on Talax we honor  
both the mother and the father. So, with your permission, I would like to have one in  
the mess hall in a few months. I have been wanting to extend my cooking skills so we  
will have a feast as well. Everyone is invited."  
  
"That's very kind of you Neelix, but I don't know if I will be comfortable going to my  
wife's baby shower. Aren't they for girls only."  
  
"Well they used to be. But as the years went on the father was getting involved.  
After all they do have a very important part in the conception."  
  
"Neelix is right, I will be at B'Elanna's baby shower this will be something we can  
celebrate together, being a father. Come on why don't we have a baby shower for both  
the Captain and B'Elanna. If it's alright with you honey?"  
  
"It would be a great time to catch up on things. Our daughters will be the best of  
friends. They can grow up together they will always have someone to play with. And  
Naomi can baby sit when we need to get out. Come on Captain, please have your  
baby shower with me."  
  
"Now how can I say no to that. Alright but we need to have it soon because by the  
time I am far enough along you will go into labor. You only have 2 months to go. I  
have seven."  
  
"We can make it for Saturday that way if B'Elanna and Tom's baby decides to come  
early you will have the things she needs."  
  
"Okay, now get back to work Saturday is only three days away. We have to get some  
work done."  
  
My darling daughter,  
Hello my sweet. The crew has decided to throw a baby shower for your Aunt B'Elanna  
and myself. At first I thought it was early but B'Elanna is 5 months pregnant and because  
she is half Klingon she may deliver before normal klingon females deliver. I have several  
months to go but I figured that it would be better if we have the shower early incase you decide  
to come early. Neelix is a great man he is going to create the shower by himself, I don't know  
if he can do it. Your daddy, and uncle Tom, are going to be there too. Your daddy wasn't  
crazy about it at first thinking a baby shower was only for the "mother to be" instead of the  
"parents to be." But Tom talked him into going after much bribing. This baby shower is  
going to be so special and you are so special to me. You're only a few centimeters long and I  
am so much in love with you. I can't wait to finally meet you.  
  
All my love,  
Mommy  
  
The day of the shower...  
  
The Mess Hall is decorated with pink ribbons, lace, bows, and wrappings. Everyone  
is in the Mess Hall except the guests of honor. Soon Janeway and B'Elanna enter the  
Mess Hall both dressed to the nines with their husbands on their arms. Both wearing  
a smile on their faces while the guys too wear smiles.   
  
"Come here people and seat at the "Baby Table" I have used the Mess Hall tables to  
create a special center for the mommies and daddies. Here Commander, sit next to  
Captain Janeway and Lieutenant Paris, sit next to Lieutenant Torres. Now there  
that is what I was looking for. If you look closer to your table each of the crew member  
wrote a little something to assist in the raising of your daughters."  
  
"Thank You Neelix, the table is beautiful and thank you all for your parenting advice  
you have given the both of us. We may need to take you up on some of your offers,  
seeing that several have offered to babysit, after our daughters are born, Naomi you  
will have a job to do for a few days until we recover fully."  
  
"It will be my pleasure, after all these little girls will be like my sisters in a way. We  
were all born on this great ship and raised by wonderful people. Who could ask for  
more?"  
  
"Well let the party begin..."  
  
B'Elanna and Janeway with their husbands are seated at the "baby table" presents are  
scattered on the floor as well as several tables next to their "baby table" Naomi is  
giving the presents to the couples as Samantha writes the what they got and who  
from.  
  
"Okay now here is a present from The Doctor, isn't it beautiful wrapping."  
  
"Why of course it iss, now lets see what you got for us here Doctor."  
  
Both mothers-to-be open the beautiful wrapping paper. Inside there was a box that  
held clothing. The women unwrapped the tissue paper inside was a small pink outfit with bears on the front.  
  
"Oh doctor, its so beautiful I am sure that Miral will love it I think we will bring her  
home in this. Thank you."  
  
"It was my pleasure, you wouldn't believe how long it took me to pick out the outfit. I  
didn't know there were so many kinds of baby clothing."  
  
"You'd be surprised."  
  
"The next present is from Harry."  
  
Naomi hands the present to the couples this time the fathers open the gifts the men  
laugh as they begin to unwrap a very bad wrapping job. Inside was another box that  
held clothing. As the men unwrap the tissue paper cloth diapers with a starfleet  
insigma on the front. Thanks Harry I wanted to use cloth it saves on the environment  
those disposable diapers kill millions of tree annually and being native american  
myself it helps me to keep up my family heritage so I may pass it onto my daughter."  
  
"No problem, I figured that it would save a lot on the waste disposals and besides you  
could easily replicate more."  
  
A few hours later...  
  
The presents are near completely opened there only leaves one more for each it is from  
Naomi Wildman.  
  
"This is from me I had to ask the doctor for some help as well as my mom she did  
most of it I just told her how to do it."  
  
Naomi hands over a large box with glittering paper to both Tom and Chakotay whom  
hand it off to their wives. Together they open it and peel away the tissue paper to  
reveal a beautiful hand made quilt. The couples gasp at its beauty they could tell that  
it had taken a lot of time for her to do it.  
  
"Oh its so beautiful Naomi how did you ever find the time to make such a fine quilt.  
When I knitted a blanket for you it took me months."  
  
"Well it took much convincing with the doctor to with hold my study's and mom  
worked on the sewing while she wasn't sleeping or on duty. I pick out the fabric and  
designed the quilt myself. I wanted to give your daughter a blanket like you gave me  
one when I was born."  
  
"Thank you so much Naomi. I'm sure Miral will love the quilt it will be very warm."  
  
"Well that's all for the presents. Now time for the cake and don't worry it is  
replicated to Earths standards however, I still think it is rather bland we need some  
sweetener so I replicated some sweet cider to go with it."  
  
"Okay well lets eat before I go into labor and we have to put the party on hold until  
Miral is born."  
  
Later that evening...  
  
My darling daughter,  
Today we had a party for you I got so many different kinds of clothing you can wear each  
only once for three months. The crew were very generous, Naomi made this beautiful quilt for  
you all by herself, with the sewing skills of her mother. Chakotay is very pleased that you are a  
girl and he even has started telling me names and I am only two months along and he acts so  
protectively. He is concerned about everything I do if I make a noise he jumps up and asks if  
I'm in pain. But I'm not or if I say I have a headache he gets concerned about if I am  
having a bad reaction to the prenatal supplement and should go see the doctor for a lighter  
dose. He is sweet but I understand his concern. When I was pregnant with you older sister I  
had what is called placenta privia, which is when the placenta holds up the baby from coming.  
I was in a lot of pain when I was first diagnosed but the doctor treated me for it and I was  
well again but now your daddy is concerned that it may return. So far I have been find  
however I have experiences some discomfort noting bad I assure you just it's strange that I am  
pregnant again. I have experienced some mild bleeding but haven't told anyone except the  
doctor and begged that he not reveal it to Chakotay. The doctor said that because of the  
previous problem with my first daughter it would happen and may or may not continue  
throughout my entire pregnancy and I will have to tell Chakotay soon. But the doctor said  
that you are very healthy considering the way I got pregnant. But don't worry I know that  
you will be full term when you are born and you will be loved unconditionally. Tomorrow I  
have to go see the doctor to hear your heart beat for the first time and maybe we can get  
another picture of you. Daddy can hardly wait to see you again. Not that you changed  
much in the last few weeks but the doctor wants me to come by and see him every two weeks to  
replace the patches I have on my abdomen but in a month I may be able to take them off  
earlier than expected. I hope so the patches are not very attractive nor comfortable. Well  
until next time I just wish the best to you and hope that you stay as healthy as you are this day  
always. One more thing, I wish that you can feel the love the ship has for you and hope that  
when you are born you welcome the universe into you heart like I did and can continue to  
embrace life as you have as of now forever.  
  
All my love,  
Mommy  
  
Third Month...  
  
My darling daughter,  
Well we just ended the first trimester and to my surprise morning sickness has finally  
happened although I welcome it with open arms that means that I really am pregnant and you  
are on your way. Daddy is so nervous around me know afraid that I might vomit on him but  
I haven't really vomited I just feel nausea occasionally with some of the things Neelix  
prepares for the crew. I have to see the doctor again today for my bi-weekly check up today we  
can see a better picture of you, you are a lot bigger I know because I am beginning to show my  
condition. The doctor is concerned with my blood pressure it is a little high but there is no  
placenta privia that he was concerned with. I have a chance of having you naturally without a  
cesearn he thought I may need. So today we are going to discuss birthing methods and the  
items that are available for the delivery. Not to exciting I know but hey whatever is needed  
I would rather feel that everything is there incase something does occur. Well I hear your  
daddy awaking so I will say until next time.  
  
All my love,  
Mommy  
  
Three hours later Janeway and B'Elanna are spending some time together helping  
B'Elanna put together a play pen nearby while discussing parenthood B'Elanna gasps  
suddenly as a contraction draws her attention.  
  
"What's the matter B'Elanna is the baby kicking?"  
  
"No, I don't think so. I think that I may be having a contraction."  
  
"Where's the clock we need to time them."  
  
Janeway looks around and find the clock nearby.  
  
Soon the contraction is over and B'Elanna is more relaxed than she was before.  
  
"Well that wasn't to bad it will be a long time before you actually need to contact  
Sickbay and your husband. I can't wait until my baby is born. I don't know if I can  
wait another six months."  
  
"Your time will be here before you know it. Then our daughter's will be best friends  
like we became."  
  
"Do you remember when we first met. I told the crew that the Maquis and Starfleet  
were going to join forces and work together to find a way back home. You were so  
sure that I couldn't do it and that Maquis shouldn't have to listen to me. But you  
changed we all did."  
  
"And now I couldn't imagine not being friends with you Captain."  
  
"I can't either. Without you I don't know where VOYAGER would be. It's kind of  
neat that you and I are having a baby at almost the same time. It seems like fate has  
laid its hand in our case."  
  
"And it was a very good hand that it laid."  
  
Several hours later...  
  
B'Elanna is breathing through another contraction a much stronger one. Janeway is  
by her side looking at the nearby clock while timing the contractions.  
  
"Okay this is a really good contraction and they are ten minutes apart I think we  
better call Tom and the Doctor so you can have this baby."  
  
"That's a good idea."  
  
"Janeway to Paris report to Sickbay immediately B'Elanna has gone into labor we are  
headed over to Sickbay right now."  
  
"Aye Captain, I'll be right there. Commander may I be excused?  
  
"Of course you are. Your wife is having your baby."  
  
"Thank you I hope to see you visit soon."  
  
"As soon as the newest addition arrives we will be there. I am sure that B'Elanna is  
in good hands with Janeway and the Doctor. Just remember how to breathe because  
she is going to need all you support. Having a baby is hard work."  
  
A few hours later...  
  
"Attention all crew members Miral Paris has arrived weighing in at 6 lbs. 8 oz.  
Mother and Daughter are doing fine."  
  
Shouts of cheers echo around the ship. Another member of the crew to take over if  
this crew in case we don't arrive home in time.  
  
Fourth Month...  
  
My Darling Daughter,  
Hello my darling its mommy again. I'm sorry I haven't added to your journal. I was  
helping Aunt B'Elanna with your new friend. She is so beautiful she looks just like her  
mommy. Of course if you as her daddy he would say she looks like him but she doesn't look  
like him nearly as much as she to her mamma. She has a mass of rich, dark, thick hair like  
her momma but she does have blue eyes for now. You just wait and see they will darken.  
Your daddy and I have began to work on your nursery. Every moment he has off duty he is  
building your cradle or wallpapering your room. It had cute little butterfly's on it. He insists  
that your animal guide is a butterfly. Don't ask me how since you have to go on the search  
yourself to find out your guide but your daddy has a way of knowing right off everything that is  
going on. I began to replicate some baby linens for you cradle. They are so beautiful, I think  
you will like them. Miral, Aunt B'Elanna's daughter is getting so big. Your daddy has  
offered to sit for them so B'Elanna and Tom can have some time alone. Tom looks so warn  
out but I think he will get used to it soon. It just take a little time. Well I have to go for  
know I have an appointment with the Doctor again. But don't worry I haven't had any  
complications it is just routine. Until next time.  
  
All my love,  
  
Mommy  
  
Chakotay came out of the bathroom just as Janeway closed her journal. With a smile  
Chakotay walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"Just writing an entry in our daughter's journal?"  
  
"Yeah, I want her to know how we were feeling while I was carrying her. I want her to  
know all about the people aboard the ship. She is going to have so many people to  
love."  
  
"When are you going to give this journal to her?"  
  
"Oh I don't know I was thinking maybe when she is old enough to read. Or maybe I  
should wait until she turns 16?"  
  
"No, give it to her when she learns how to read. You are speaking of Miral aren't  
you?"  
  
"Yes of course."  
  
"Well, wouldn't it be nice for her to know that her parents knew that she was destined  
to become friends with Miral. Just as you have become friends with B'Elanna?"

"I suppose you're right."  
  
"Well we had better get to Sickbay before the Doctor has a fit."  
  
"I suppose so. Come on."  
  
A few minutes later...  
  
Janeway and Chakotay enter Sickbay and see and obviously annoyed Doctor. It  
wasn't as if they were a half hour late it was only a few minutes.  
  
"I'm glad you finally showed up. I thought I would have to note you never showed  
up."  
  
"Doctor we know how important it is for you to see me but it was only a few minutes  
not hours. I was doing something and lost track of time. I'm sorry."  
  
"Apology accepted. Now we must run the scans."  
  
Janeway nods and is helped onto the biobed by Chakotay. She then lies down and  
waits while the doctor runs the tricorder's wand over her body.  
  
"You still have high blood pressure, but I see no sign of placenta previa which is a very  
good sign. Would you like me to take some more pictures for your baby book?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I still want to see you every other week it is still possible that you may develop  
complications."  
  
"Do you think that I may develop this "placenta previa" because of my previous  
history of having it with our first daughter?"  
  
"It is very likely that you may develop it. But you have just began your second  
trimester and that is when we first discovered it. I want you to come to me at the very  
first time you experience any similar symptoms you had the first time."  
  
"Okay Doctor."  
  
"Now lets take a look at that baby of yours."  
  
Janeway lies back down as the Doctor scans her again. A few minutes later a  
holographic image is imprinted in front of Janeway and Chakotay. She is beautiful  
fair skin and hair like her mother but Chakotay can see strength in that tiny baby  
which he knows comes from him.  
  
Fifth Month  
  
My darling daughter,  
I have just reached my fifth month. There is no sign of any complications as of today but  
the Doctor said it is still possible but I have high hopes and if it happens that I come down  
with complications I will do everything in my power to protect you. Well some good news  
today while I was getting dressed for duty I noticed that you were beginning to make your  
appearance. In a few weeks I will have to move to maternity uniforms. Samantha was kind  
enough to offer her maternity uniforms she used while she was carrying Naomi. But  
unfortunately she wears blue and I red. So I have to replicate red uniforms, but that won't be  
for a few weeks. When we saw you two weeks ago we got a very good image of you. Daddy  
said that you look a lot like me. I agree but he also said that you have his strength which I  
also agree with. I can't wait until you are here neither can the rest of the crew. For a long  
time your daddy and I kept our distance even though we fancied each other. I loved him since  
we were sent to live on "New Earth" as well as your father. When we finally were about to  
admit our love to each other they found a cure to the disease. That was the last time we  
actually thought would be our relationship. But our love stayed alive but we kept it hidden  
from ourselves and the crew. But B'Elanna she knew and so many time she set us up and  
played matchmaker. One shore leave we couldn't deny our love and we let out all our emotions  
and that is when I got pregnant with your sister. It wasn't as if we planned it, in fact we were  
very surprised but a few weeks later we married and the rest is history. Someday when you are  
older I hope that I can sit down and talk to you more about it. Well I have to go on duty in  
thirty minutes so until next time.  
  
All my love,  
  
Mommy  
  
Later that evening...  
  
Janeway is in bed reading a book while Chakotay sleeps soundly next to her. Janeway  
gently rests her a hand on her abdomen and smiles. Suddenly a small movement  
catches her attention. At first she was worried that she was developing placenta  
previa but when she wasn't experiencing pain more it was like butterflies in her stomach. The  
baby was moving finally after all this time it felt real. She was really going to have a  
baby. Gently shaking Chakotay awake he opens his tired eyes.  
  
"What is it? Are you sick? Are you in any pain?"  
  
"No, the baby she's moving come on feel her."  
  
Janeway takes his hand and places it on her stomach Chakotay smiles at the gentle  
movements. He can't believe that there is a baby inside his wife right now.  
  
"That's amazing. How do you feel I mean with the baby moving like that?"  
  
"Oh it's wonderful. B'Elanna said that you get used to it after a while so embrace it as  
it happens. That is just what I am going to do."  
  
"Well we had better get some sleep we both have big plans tomorrow. Tom and I are  
going to do fatherly things. What are you going to be doing with B'Elanna?"  
  
"Oh I am going to help B'Elanna adjust. We have a lot of things we have to do."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Oh you know, motherly things."  
  
"Whatever you say. But lets just get some sleep."  
  
"Okay honey, I love you."  
  
"I love you to, goodnight."  
  
Chakotay turns off the light and drifts off into sleep. Janeway unfortunately can not  
go to sleep. Although the Doctor said there isn't any signs of placenta previa she  
can't help but think maybe she will develop it again. But this time it will go south and  
she may not be able to see her daughter grow up. She can't help but think that if  
something were to happen to her during the delivery of their second daughter. How  
would Chakotay feel if she would not make it through the delivery and leave him  
alone to raise their daughter. But she shouldn't feel this way the medical advances  
have changed so much over the last few century he baby would have the best care.  
However, she cannot forget that the first daughter passed away in her father's arms if  
only they were on VOYAGER her baby may not have died.  
  
Sixth Month  
  
My Darling Daughter,  
Hello, honey today I am going to visit Aunt B'Elanna again. Tom has been working  
double shifts to make up for the time he had to take off when your friend was born. I think we  
are going to discuss how I am doing with the pregnancy and all and probably talk about  
birthing methods. I certainly don't want to have a cesarean but the Doctor said it may be  
possible. Your daddy told me that if that happened he would take care of you until I am  
strong enough to care for you again. I think I will be just fine. We are almost finished with  
the nursery all that is needed is you. You have gotten so big in the last month. I had to  
change into maternity uniforms two weeks before I intended. I can't even see my toes anymore.  
Lucky for me I don't have to wear those awful heeled shoes. The Doctor was concerned  
with my back it seems you like to sleep there so without the heels it shouldn't cause my back to  
ache. Well I had better go. Until next time.  
  
All my love,  
  
Mommy  
  
Janeway enters B'Elanna's quarters in slight discomfort but pushes it aside as  
B'Elanna motions her to come in. Miral is sleeping in a nearby cradle while the  
mother's sit down on the couch.  
  
"So how are you doing Captain?"  
  
"We are not in a command structure you may call me Kathryn. Besides I think we will  
be seeing a lot of each other after my baby is born."  
  
"I will try but no guarantee's"  
  
Janeway tries to fight bay a groan as sudden pain strike her middle and a small gasp  
escapes her mouth.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"I think so, but I'm scared."  
  
"Can you walk?"  
  
"I think so, could you help me move?"  
  
"Of course. Just let me contact Naomi to come and watch Miral"  
  
"Torres to Naomi Wildman."  
  
"Naomi here."  
  
"Can you come and watch Miral for a little while I need to take Captain Janeway to  
Sickbay. Miral just went down."  
  
"I'll be right there. Naomi out."  
  
A few minutes later Naomi enters B'Elanna and Paris' quarters to find Janeway  
crumpled on the floor next to the cradle.  
  
"Thank you for getting her so quickly. Miral will be up in an hour for her bottle they  
are in the warmer. Thanks."  
  
"No problem, you had better get the Captain to Sickbay she doesn't look very good."  
  
"I was just going. Come on Captain we have to go before you get any worse."  
  
Janeway is assisted up by Naomi and B'Elanna and leave out the door.  
  
A few minutes later...  
  
Janeway is in less pain but as the pain comes and goes it gets worse. B'Elanna is  
doing her best on keeping Janeway on her feet but with as much pain as Janeway is in  
it is a rather difficult task.. The Doctor can see the distress that Janeway is in and  
the problems B'Elanna is assisting a women that is a heavy as her. He runs over and  
grabs Janeway and carries her to the bio bed. He knows what she is coming to him  
for.  
  
"You're having those pains again the ones you had with your first child aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, but they seem different not like before."  
  
The Doctor takes out the tricorder's wand and runs it up and down Captain  
Janeway's abdomen. The device confirms his suspicion that she was developing  
placenta previa. He's treated her for this already once so the instruments were  
available and nearby.  
  
"This will only take a few minutes. Then you know the rules, don't get out of bed for  
the remaining of your pregnancy. It shouldn't be more than a long weekend."  
  
"I understand Doctor, is the baby okay?"  
  
"Yes, she is doing very good considering the circumstances. So far everything seems  
okay except you still have high blood pressure. But don't worry its nothing to be  
concerned with now. In a few months we will."  
  
"Thank you Doctor for making the pain go away and for taking care of my baby."  
  
"That's my job. I will do whatever I can to deliver your daughter safely."  
  
Seventh Month  
  
My darling daughter,  
Last week I gave myself a scare. I came down with placenta previa which the Doctor said  
might happen again. Don't worry I'm fine now. My blood pressure is still up but the  
Doctor said he will just have to keep monitoring me. So far so good I can still have you  
naturally like I planned now it is up to you. If you stay in the position you are in now it  
should be no problem but if you flip then a cesarean is necessary. But I really don't want to  
go through that kind of pain again. But if that means you will be healthy than I will accept it.  
Your daddy is getting anxious so am I.  
  
All my love,  
  
Mommy

TBC...


	7. There7

Chapter Seven:  
  
At 0230 hours the morning after Janeway wake up with a small cramp in her  
abdomen. Not panicking she goes back to sleep only to be awoken fifteen minutes  
later with a stronger cramp. Now she begins to worry the baby is seven weeks early.  
  
"Chakotay, something's wrong I am having contractions."  
  
"What do you mean having contraction you are seven weeks early you can't be having  
contractions because I'm not ready."  
  
"Well our daughter is."  
  
"Let's get to Sickbay maybe he can stop the contractions."  
  
"Okay."  
  
A few minutes later Janeway and Chakotay reach Sickbay. The lights are out and the  
Doctor is offline.  
  
"Computer, lights."  
  
The lights flicker on.  
  
"Computer please activate Emergency Medical Hologram."  
  
The Doctor pops on and greets the couple his usual greeting.  
  
"Please state the medical emergency."  
  
"Captain Janeway has gone into labor we were hoping you can stop the contractions  
and the baby will come when it is full term."  
  
"I will do my best."  
  
Chakotay lifts Janeway into his arms and walks over to the neonatal/maternity ward  
still in her night gown the Doctor instructs her to lay on her side to ease so of the  
contractions.  
  
"This should take effect almost immediately."  
  
"It's not working Doctor they are coming quicker and stronger."  
  
"Why is that Doctor she is two months early. What about her placenta previa does  
she still have it? What about her blood pressure, you were worried about that?"  
  
"Commander slow down, she still has placenta previa, and her blood pressure is high  
because of that."  
  
"Uh oh Doctor."  
  
Janeway says as the Doctor is trying to calm down her husband.  
  
"What do you mean uh oh."  
  
Chakotay asks in a most panicked voice. The Doctor runs the tricorder over her  
abdomen.  
  
"Her water broke."  
  
"Can I still labor?"  
  
"Yes but I will keep you monitored every step of the way if there is any sign of distress  
I can get that baby out in now time."  
  
"But I can labor right?"  
  
"Yes now just relax and breathe every time a contraction comes I want you to take a  
deep cleansing breath and the take rapid breaths until the contraction ends. We  
haven't had any Lamaze classes since you are two months early."  
  
"Well I didn't do it on purpose she just is eager to enter the world I guess."  
  
"Well she won't be here for several hours your are not having regular contraction so I  
can give you something to sleep and it will in no way harm the baby."  
  
"No thank you, I will be fine by Chakotay might need something to calm his nerves."  
  
"Would you like some Valium?"  
  
"No thanks I think I can handle it. It's just not every day we become parents."  
  
"No it isn't but you both will make excellent parents. I know I can tell. Captain  
Janeway takes care of 152 people on board this ship none of them are hers this one is  
special she belongs to the both of you."  
  
"That's why Chakotay is so nervous about me having natural childbirth because of  
my previous history of surgery."  
  
"I assure you, your wife and Captain Janeway are in capable hands."  
  
"Please don't worry Chakotay I am fine and so is the baby. Besides I have the best  
Doctor in the quadrant in my care."  
  
"I am the only Doctor."  
  
"Well, you are still the best."  
  
A few hours later Janeway is dilated 6 centimeters and seventy-five percent effaced.  
She is having more regular contraction but she is still far from having the baby. The  
placenta has not moved so she still has to have a cesarean.  
  
"Okay here comes a contraction Kathryn the Doctor will keep track of the how the  
baby is and I will couch you through it okay?"  
  
"Okay...ooo...here it comes."  
  
"Okay just breathe come on breathe the baby needs to get oxygen from you."  
  
"I'm trying it just hurts so much."  
  
"Just a little longer Captain Janeway you are doing better than most soon-to-be-  
mothers."  
  
After twenty-seven hours of labor it is time for the birth. It was an exciting event.  
  
TBC...


	8. There8

Chapter Eight:  
  
The Doctor places a drape across Janeway abdomen. He pulls the paper sheet over to  
expose her swollen abdomen. Draws the tricorder over her abdomen to find out where  
the baby is. The placenta is still covering her cervix she is only 9 centimeters dilated  
but that was as far as the Doctor would let her labor. Paris is behind the Doctor  
holding a laser scalpel in one hand and a cloth in the other.  
  
"Are you feeling anything from where I stuck the hypospray in you back?"  
  
"No it's pretty numb. How long will it take for me to get my feeling back  
into my legs?"  
  
"You should be able to feel your legs in about 8 hours. If you don't we will have to  
keep you longer than anticipated. Are you ready to see your baby?"  
  
"Are you kidding I have been wanting to see our baby since the first day I found out I  
was pregnant. Lets go I can't wait another minute."  
  
"Alright, Mr. Paris, laser scalpel."  
  
Paris hands the laser scalpel over to the Doctor, and begins to make the incision.  
There is only a small amount of bleeding.  
  
"I see you have kept your shape you have a lot of stomach muscles."  
  
"Well its hard to keep in shape on this ship so I work out with Seven in the holodeck.  
She doesn't want to admit it by I am better than she is."  
  
"I'm sure. We have reached the uterus soon we will be able to see your baby."  
  
As the Doctor reaches in Janeway can feel a lot more pressure than when he pulled  
apart her abdomen and soon Chakotay can see a mass of blonde hair emerging from  
the Captain's abdomen. It was his baby and it was her baby. She was their child.  
  
"I can see her Captain only the top of her head but she is so beautiful. She looks just  
like you do."  
  
As the Doctor reaches further in and pulls the rest of the infant out he can see that  
she is a spitting image of her mother. A mass of blonde hair, features of her mother  
were so dormant he began to wonder where he was in there. But than he saw it she has  
his mouth and hands. She was beautiful and he couldn't believe that it was his  
daughter, his diamond , their diamond.  
  
"Oh she's beautiful she looks a lot like you Captain but I do see a bit of her father in  
her not as apparent but he is there."  
  
"I want to see her, can I see my baby?"  
  
"Let me cut the cord then I will have Paris hold her up over the curtain so you can see  
her. She really is remarkable, and so much like you. She has leadership qualities I can  
see that now. Maybe she will bring this ship home."  
  
Janeway nods threw tears of joy. Chakotay can barely breathe his daughter was so  
beautiful he can't get away from that, she looks so much like her mother. Soon Chakotay cuts  
the cord as Paris cleans up the baby and wraps her in a warm, pink, blanket. While the  
Doctor finishes closing Janeway's incision Paris hands over Chakotay's daughter to  
her father. The baby lets out a content coo as she opens her eyes only briefly but  
Chakotay can see that she has deep blue eyes, they were sure to be brown when she  
got older.  
  
A few hours later...  
  
Janeway is holding her daughter and tracing every crease every mark on her daughter's  
face. She was so beautiful. The Doctor hands a bottle of warmed formula until Janeway's body begins to produce milk for the baby. Chakotay is sitting nearby on a chair as he watches in amazement as their daughter feeds hungrily from the bottle.  
  
"We are going to have to put a name on this certificate soon do you have one picked  
out yet?"  
  
"Well we did have Natalea Faith Janeway but as soon as I saw her I knew that she  
was not a Natalea Faith she was an Isabella Rae Janeway."  
  
"Isabella Rae, Isabella is french for beautiful isn't it?"  
  
"Yes and what better name could we give our daughter than one that says how  
beautiful she is."

"Isabella Rae Janeway it is. She is in perfect condition considering she was almost 6  
weeks early. Outside of some respiratory problems shortly after she was born she is as  
healthy as a full term infant."  
  
"Thank goodness, I don't know what I would have done if she would have been sick  
for several weeks."  
  
"Please don't talk about that she is a fighter just like her parents. Some people have requested if you are in the mood for some company."  
  
"Sure the more the merrier. Bring them in."  
  
The Doctor unlocks Sickbay's maternity recovery room to welcome in some of the  
crew. B'Elanna is the first to enter with Miral, following closely behind were Naomi  
and her Mother and Neelix.  
  
"Hello everyone. Come on in come and see our daughter."  
  
"She's so tiny Captain."  
  
"She was nearly six weeks premature Naomi, now that Isabella is here I am going to  
need my Captain Assistant more than ever as well as a baby sitter."  
  
"I'm here for whatever reason you need me Captain. Now can I hold her?"  
  
"Sure be careful with her head. Samantha would you take her over to Naomi."  
  
"Sure captain. Naomi take a seat here in my chair I have held her a lot today I just  
can't get enough of her."  
  
"I was the same way with my daughter Chakotay it must be a father thing."  
  
"I'm sure. Come on Naomi here take this seat your mom will had Isabella over to you  
since Captain Janeway is a little sore from her cesarean."  
  
"Sure Commander."  
  
Naomi takes a seat next to Janeway and Samantha hands the child over to her  
daughter."  
  
"I just can't believe how tiny she is."  
B'Elanna brings Miral over to where Naomi is seated and kneels down. The young  
Klingon infant smiles as Naomi faces Miral.  
  
"This is going to be your best friend Miral, her name is Isabella. You are only a few  
months older than her but I am sure you will be the best of friends."  
  
B'Elanna looks into Janeway's direction  
  
"Just as your mothers are."

TBC...


	9. There9

Chapter Nine  
  
Two days later the baby is healthy enough to go home considering its early delivery.  
Janeway is till very sore from the surgery but she is excited to finally get out of  
Sickbay. Janeway takes the small bundle in her arms as the Doctor runs one final scan  
on the new mother and her child. Both are in excellent condition.  
  
"Well Captain Janeway, Isabella, you are free to go home. But take your time it takes  
a lot of effort to care for a new infant are you sure you are ready?"  
  
"We are as ready as we can possibly be besides we have the greatest group of people  
on board. If we need any help they will jump at the opportunity."  
  
The Doctor nods as Janeway climbs off the bed in slight pain and together the new  
parents exit Sickbay.  
  
A few minutes later...  
  
Janeway enters her quarters with her husband and together they take the baby into her  
room. Chakotay had decorated it with butterflies. Her bedding and wall paper has  
butterflies on it and in small section of the wall hung her father's medicine wheel. The  
walls were a soft lavender with a hint of pink in the corners. In a corner sat a white  
rocking chair with a matching crib, her father made. Janeway was in awe at the amazement of the nursery. Inside their room lies a white bassinette where she will spend the first part of her life next to her mother.  
  
"Chakotay I think Isabella likes her room. She is cooing. Maybe she knows how much  
time and effort her father put into this room."  
  
"Well someday she will find out how precious she was to us and all of our children  
will know."  
  
"I had better go get her fed she is hungry. I will be right back Chakotay."  
  
"Do you want me to make a bottle?"  
  
"No I am going to try and nurse her. My milk should be in by now sorry you can't do  
it. Maybe next time I will make a bottle and you can feed her. You have the morning  
shift."  
  
"You should rest as soon as you are finished Isabella needs her mother to be as  
healthy as she can be in order for her to keep up with her."  
  
"I will Chakotay I promise now I have to feed my baby will you excuse me?"  
  
"Sure when do you think you will be finished?"  
  
"The Doctor said that I should only nurse twenty minutes at a time."  
  
"Okay I will see you in twenty minutes."  
  
Chakotay leaned over and kissed his daughter on the forehead and Janeway walked in  
to the next room to feed her daughter.  
  
Twenty minutes later...  
  
"Well, she is ready for a nap she was very hungry. I filled a bottle while she was  
feeding it is on the changing table could you go and get it and put it in the warmer you  
have the next shift."  
  
"I thought I had the morning shift?"  
  
"You do I just thought that you wanted to feed her in two hours to get some fatherly  
bonding with his daughter. You don't mind do you?"  
  
"Of course I don't."  
  
Janeway and Chakotay walk into their bedroom and lay Isabella down in the bassinet  
and soon she drifts off into a quiet slumber. Listening to the sounds of nature, the  
sounds her father grew up listening too.  
  
A few hours later Isabella woke up and was ready for another bottle Janeway was  
asleep in the room and moved she awoke at the sound of her daughter's cries.  
  
"It's okay Kathryn I will get her you go back to sleep. Besides it's my turn to feed her  
remember."  
  
"Yeah I forgot. Thanks honey for taking care of her."  
  
"Hey you weren't the only one who made her I think I had a pretty big part in it you  
know. I believe you just laid there right while the Doctor inserted you with my seed  
right?"  
  
Janeway laughs lightly but groans in pain.  
  
"Are you sure you are okay? I can contact the Doctor."  
  
"No I'm just fine, a little sore from the surgery. The Doctor said I would be for a week  
or two."  
  
"Okay now I have to feed our daughter I don't want her to starve."  
  
"Okay go get the bottle I will take her out of the bassinet."  
  
Chakotay nods and moves into the joining room to retrieve the bottle Janeway filled  
earlier. This was going to be the best time of his life. Well until they had another  
baby.

TBC...


	10. There10

Chapter Ten  
  
One Year Later...  
  
The mess hall is decorated with pink and white balloons. Decorations of butterflies  
hand from the rafters as well as the windows. This is the celebration of both Miral  
and Isabella's birthday. A few months later for Miral but she is loving it. Spending  
time with her best friend and they are only a year old.  
  
"Neelix bring out the cakes we have to capture this moment on camera so that when  
the children are older they can prove they were best friends since they were babies."  
  
"Right away Tom, I have made something special for Miral as well as Belle. But  
don't worry the cakes were replicated I didn't add anything new. Didn't want them to  
have their first cake and hate cake forever."  
  
Neelix exits out of the room as a rather large box is placed near the infants and their  
parents. It was a gift from their parents. It was also very hard to keep quiet for a few  
hours before the party. Soon Neelix comes back with two cakes. One with Miral's  
name on it in the shape of a teddy bear and the other Belle's name on it in the shape of  
a butterfly.  
  
"Happy Birthday Girls this is a cake I made especially for you. It took some  
convincing mind you. But it worked out."  
  
The candle is lit as the parents and crew sing "Happy Birthday" to the infants and  
blow out the candles. Miral places her fist in the icing and winds up getting  
everywhere but her mouth. Belle sticks her fingers in and gets some on her clothes and  
nose but it was a cute moment.  
  
A little while later it is time for presents. The biggest presents came first one for  
Miral and one for Belle. They may be a little young for it but they wouldn't be  
forever."  
  
The boxes are opened and out comes Pure breed hymalayian kittens one female one  
male. They would grow up together.  
  
"I can't believe we found these cats out here."  
"You wouldn't believe how long it took for us to find them than we ran into a trader  
on the planet right before we came up here that said his cate just have three kittens  
and he needed to find a home for them. Well being the animal lovers we are we  
decided to get them for the girls. They are litter-trained and have their own room  
where they can do business."  
  
"That was a great idea the children will love them if we have anymore."  
  
"We will have another one."  
  
Everyone looked at Captain Janeway as she smiled.  
  
"Yes, Chakotay and I are expecting again. The baby is due in the early December give  
or take a month or two you know how our children are egar to make their apperiences."  
  
"That's amazing, Tom and I are expecting as well, we are due in early November. We  
weren't expecting to have one so soon but you know how it is."  
  
"It's the same for Kathryn and I we didn't need to do any special procedures to get  
pregnant this time we just did."  
  
"Are you having a boy or a girl?"  
  
"Belle is going to have a baby sister."  
  
"What about you B'Elanna?"  
  
"We are having a boy."  
  
"Your kidding right?"  
  
"No we just found out today, ask the Doctor he is the one who ran the exam."  
  
"Is she really having a boy Doctor?"  
  
"Yes she is. Now instead of best friends your children may become a couple in fifteen  
years you never know."  
  
"That is the best news I have ever heard."  
  
The End...Or is it? Feedback may continue this saga.

2


End file.
